Time wont let me
by comet80
Summary: If you would of asked me six and a half months ago how close me and my brothers were, I would of said that they were there to torment me, and for hand me downs.rated T for chapters to come.takes place during book. please read
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! So I've decided on doing another fic. This time its a sister fic. Normally I dont do fics with Oc's, but this time it seemed like a good idea so I've decided to try it._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters. Anyone you do not recognize from the book/movie is most likely mine. **_

_**--**_

"Do you think you can come this weekend?" My best friend Justin, said. I shook my head.

"Nope. I have this stupid project and Darry won't let me leave the house until it's done."

"oh, maybe later then." he said,sighing.

If you would of asked me six and a half months ago how close me and my brothers were, I would of said that they were there to torment me, and for hand me downs. I used to think my family was just there to annoy me, and yell at me. It was a weird thought, seeing as my family never yelled, or hit anyone.

But now, all four of us are really close. Or as close as we can possibly get. After both my parents died in a car crash about eight months ago, my oldest brother, Darrel,who we call Darry, gave up on going to college, and all his scholarships, so that he could raise us. It's pretty hard, seeing as there are four completely different people living in one house.

All through high school, Darry was like the jock on campus. He had it all. Friends,family,grades, and a few girlfriends. Its a shame he had to give it all up, well its a shame he _wanted _to give it up to raise us. He and Sodapop both, gave up education to help raise me and my other brother.

Soda wasn't exactly giving up because he had to, but Soda wanted to as well. School was never Soda's thing. He couldn't sit still, nor had the patiences to complete school. Soda was the one that could get high on living, and never needing alcohol. He was also very understanding, and understood every problem ever asked to him. Every problem,except things dealing with school. He found a job at the DX, and now he and Darry, can make enough for us to live off of. Well, enough for the necessities.

Ponyboy, was the youngest boy in our family. And he just happens to be my twin brother,and the older one of us(by only fifteen minutes). Pony is good at a lot, especially academic wise. He got to skip a grade and go to tenth grade, while I was left in ninth. A lot of people don't even know that Pony and me are twins. Its actually pretty hard to tell. Pony has reddish brown hair, while I have long blond hair, and Pony is slightly taller than me, and most say I could pass for Soda's twin, if I were older.

Not only do we not look alike, but personality wise, were different. Pony is shy, and quiet, while I am louder, and outgoing. While Pony would rather be at the movies, I'd rather be at a party. Pony makes A's and B's, I get C's.

We do have some qualities the same. We both like to read, and have bad habits with smoking. We both love Pepsi and we both are in love with chocolate cake. Tho, while Pony and Soda, love their unique names, I don't. It doesn't bother me, but I'd rather not be as unique as I am. Sometimes it's great. Other times,its not. With a name like Mistina Elizabeth,(but most call me Misty)and with my brother's unique names, it's easy to be picked out of the crowd.

" 'ey Mist? Ain't that Pony over there?" Justin asked me, pointing to a boy down the road.

Justin's been my best friend, and basically about my only friend, since kindergarten, if not, younger. He's tall, with sand colored hair,which is always long and messy,and never greased. He wasn't a soc,or a greaser. He was too poor to be middle class,but to rich to be a greaser. He had clothes like a soc(or at least tried to have socs clothes), but had a home like a greaser. And that's what I liked about him. He was different. And he was proud of it.

I nodded to Justin. "Who're those people?" He asked pointing to a bunch of guys, crowding around Pony.

"They're socs, stupid."_ Which means Pony's... _"Justin!" I shouted, " Pony's getting jumped! We gotta help him!" Justin eyed at me like I was going insane.

Justin and Pony can't stand each other. They never could, and probably never will. Pony was just too smart, and Justin couldn't stand it. Pony didn't like Justin because, he would always try to "mess up the family." Mainly, by coming over, on important days, that were only for the family. Pony didn't like it when Justin would come over, when me and Pony were in a conversation about some book, or homework. The only reason they both pretend to tolerate each other, is because of me.

"Pony, you 'kay?" I asked pulling him to his feet, as Soda calmed him down a little, and as Darry started to get a bit annoyed with Pony.

"Don't you ever use your head? Walking home _alone _like that? Pony, you've could have been killed!"

"Darry, chill _out_. Pony's fine. It could've happened to anyone. Even you!" I gave a look to Darry, tho, I know he didn't believe me. Darry just told me to shut my mouth and that I should have been walking home with Pony, rather than with Justin. I wanted to argue back, but I knew better not to, so Pony just let it all out to Darry."She was coming home from School, while I was coming back from the movies. She had to stay after for something, and it ran late."

" Which was?" Darry questioned. He knew I didn't do any after school activities.

"Nothing." I lied, trying to avoid bitting my nails, a habit I always did when I was nervous, scared, or lying. Pony gave me a look, knowing where I was, and why I was there. I waited for him to tell Darry, but he didn't.

As we got to our house, I ran inside,about to go to my room, when Darry stopped me. "Not so fast, little missy. Didn't you get a progress report in math today?" Darry knew when my progress reports came out. I still didn't figure out how he knew, but he did.

I handed him the crumpled up piece of paper. It was hard to read some of the words, seeing as the paper was crunched up, and the fact that Justin doodled on it. Darry studied the pictures, before reading the actual grade. His eyes met with a picture of a gorilla,which Justin named after the teacher. He looked at me.

"That one ain't mine I swear."

"It better not be." Darry examined the paper some more. He glanced at a picture next to the gorilla with a picture of a knife cutting cheese. "Who cut the cheese? Misty! Thats just an inappropriate picture!" Darry then stopped looking at the pictures, and read the letter grade. " A D-? Misty! Five zeros? On homework?" Darry pointed to a chair " Sit." I sat.

"I want you to redo every homework assignment you didn't do. I want it done tonight, and I'm going to call your teacher, so he'll except your late papers. No leaving the house, until it's done."

"But I promised Justin!" I said, beginning to whine.

"Whatever it is he wants, can wait. 50 problems, If I were you I'd start now."

I pouted. I wasn't going to waist my Friday night doing homework. But I knew Darry wouldn't let me leave the table until it was all done. I was getting ready to do he easy way out when I heard Darry speak up, " And don't take the easy way out, by using the answers in the back of the book. I know when you do, and besides, I'm watching."

I scowled, doing the math homework, as Pony watched me. "The answer's one, not 50."

"Do I look like I care?"

"I was just say..."

"Do I _look _like I care?" I spat out, angry.

"Geez, All I was doing was trying to help. Anyways, Me, Johnny, and Dally are going to the double feature tonight. Wanna come?"

I shook my head. "Can't. I can't come until I finish my math, then I gotta do my english paper." I sighed. _It's gonna be a long night. _

I watched Ponyboy leave,wanting to go with him, but at the same time, I knew this night was going to be a night I could never forget. Maybe it was because it's the first night Dally's out of the cooler, or whatnot. All I knew is something was going to happen, I won't forget.

--

**_That's all for chapter one! Like i said, i usually never write OC's into fic's but I thought I'd try it. It was an idea i've been wanting to try. If I don't update update before Christmas then Happy Holidays!_**

**_R&R please!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_-Comsie_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the outsiders.**_

_**--**_

Five hours later, and 50 math problems done, I finished. It was only 11:30, and Pony still wasn't back. I knew the movie was over, and that he most likely didn't go out afterwards. I also knew that curfew wasn't until 12, and Pony usually was home barely by enough time.

20 minutes later, Soda came back from walking Sandy home.

"Where's Pony?" He asked looking around the room. Pony was usually home before 11:55.

"Misty, go to bed." Darry ordered sitting on the old recliner chair.

"But I'm not.." I looked at Darry. He was in no good mood at all. I quietly picked up my things, and went down the hall, to get ready for bed. I sat in the dark silence, waiting to hear the door open, waiting for Pony to come home.

A hour and a half later, I woke up hearing the front door slam shut. I quietly got out of bed and went down the hall and saw Darry glaring at Ponyboy,with fire in his eyes.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU REALISE WHAT TIME IT IS?"

I saw a look in Pony's eye's I've never seen before. " I was.. asleep. Me and Johnny fell asleep in the lot."

I could of guessed, it was something as logical as that. Pony gets preoccupied with the stars, and the still of the night, that he usually would fall asleep staring at the stars. He would get so silent, and start to dream, or make up a story, or something, just by staring at the clouds.

Darry however, found that to be no excuse.

"It's two Am kiddo, and I can't even call the cops, with the risk of you all bein put in a home."

I hated the fighting. It just drove me insane, but I couldn't tell them. Especially with the fact that it's at the highest part of the fight. Then it happened. Darry hit Ponyboy. The next thing you heard was the slam of the front door.

"DARRY!" I shrieked. " WHAT'D YA DO THAT FOR?" I wanted to run after him, but knew better not to. That night, the three of us went to bed silently.

The next morning was one of the quietest mornings we've had since our parents died. We ate in silence, not even making a remark about how normal our breakfast looked, even though Sodapop cooked it.

I hated the silence. I turned my attention to the newspaper. _Maybe there's some topic starer in here._ Looking through the paper, my eyes stopped on a picture of Ponyboy, and Johnny. _What the hell?_

Scanning the article, my expression went from annoyed, to shocked.

"Darry, you might uhm, want to read this."

He snatched the paper from my hands, and read the article. Darry tried to speak but couldn't seem to form words.

"Wha?" Sodapop questioned, half tired,half awake.

"It's Pony, and Johnny, they murdered a soc."

"Seriously, what happened?"

Darry handed Soda the article to read.

"I don't believe it. Johnny of all people."

"Funny, Dally's still going to get tied up in this, anyhow." I said, cracking a smile.

Moment's later I heard the door slam. I quickly jumped to my feet, thinking it was Ponyboy. I frowned slightly, seeing Two-Bit, and Justin come in the door.

"For once am I not welcomed?" Two-Bit questioned, staring at all the seriousness in the room. Justin motioned for me to come over towards him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, looking around, making sure no one could hear him.

"Sure, when?"

"Now, if thats okay." I nodded as the two of us went into my room closing the door.

"So, you said you wanted to tell me something. What's it about?"

" It's my dad."

I waited. "And what did he do?" I stared at Justin.

"My dad set me up on a blind date, with some lady from work's daughter."

" Your point exactly?" I didn't seem to understand. It was just a date. Soda did them all the time, before he met Sandy.

"My point is," He leaned in closer so no one could hear. " I don't _want_ to go on a blind date with her."

"Then tell your dad."

"What I'm saying is I don't like her, because she's a well, a girl."

"We don't have cooties, Justin. You hang out with me all the time, and if you haven't noticed, I'm a girl too."

"I know that. It's just that I'm well, you know."

Suddenly I understood. "it's okay Justin, really. I don't mind. So who's the guy?"

He blushed. "You know him. He's really pretty. He's slightly older."

"My God, Justin, Sodapop?" He nodded as I sat there. How could anyone ever see my brother's in that way? But then again, they don't see them when they're at their worst, like I do.

I smiled to Justin, letting him know I was okay with him liking Sodapop. I knew he wasn't going to get Sodapop, and I'm sure he knew it too. I just let his mind go where it pleased him.

"Wanna get a drink Justy?" I asked, using his nickname, that he barely liked.

He nodded. " Oh and Mist, don't call me Justy. I'm not five."

The two of us headed out the door, and down to the diner Justin's dad owned. It was usually visited by out of town people who were tired of fast food. Walking down the streets we started to tell random jokes and stories.

"So, when I was seven, me, mom,Pony, and Sodapop went grocery shopping. And like, him and Steve had this bet. It was that Sodapop couldn't walk on his hands for the entire day. So for some odd reason, we let Sodapop try to push the cart with his feet. Eventually,his hands grew tired, and he collapsed into a giant pile of canned beans. Mom got really pissed, and made Soda have to clean it ll up. Using his feet. And.." I then felt myself walk right into a person.

"Watch were you're going Fu..." I stopped as the girl I ran into bent down to pick up here things.

" I'm terribly sorry. I was in such a hurry. And I don't get it" She said smiling embarassed.

"Get what?" I gave her a confused look.

"How can a drink pick up beans?"

I smiled, then laughed. " Oh, that. See, Sodapop's my brother."

"Your brother's a drink?" She looked more confused.

"No, his name is Sodapop. See, I have 3 brothers. And my dad, he was a unique person. My oldest' brother is named Darrel. But we call him Darry. My second oldest brother is named Sodapop. And my twin brother is named Ponyboy. And I'm Misty."

She smiled " I guess your name isn't as unique then."

I smiled back. " Yea, guess not. But I don't mind. Where ya headin?"

"To my daddy's place where he works. Some diner. I had to give him a bottle of ginger ale."

I grinned. " So are we. Justin's dad owns the place. We usually go and get cokes."

" Oh, well I was goin to drop it off then go home, but I guess I can stay. I'm Diana, Diana Cross, but you can call me Dani." She stuck out her hand, to be shaken, but I didn't shake it. I was too busy staring at her. She had dark brown wavy hair that came to her elbows, and were neatly falling around her light blue eyes. She had on a dark green dress, and some fancy lookin shoes.

_Oh God, I can't be. Can I?_

_--_

**_There's chapter 2. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_**

****

**_R&R please._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Im sorry if the last chapter was a bit dull. If anyone felt uncomfortable for it, I'm sorry, but making the characters what they are, is just how it came to be.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the outsiders, All characters you've never seen before are mine.**_

_**--**_

The three of us spent the next few hours talking. I found out that Dani was a soc. Not a very rich one, but had enough money to pass as a soc. She moved to Tulsa from California, due to her mother's job, which was a school nurse. And she was very polite. She used phrases like"golly gee whiz" and "gosh darn it" instead of swearing. She said she always prayed before bed, and before meals, and never ever touched alcohol.

She seemed like one of those perfect priest's daughters. Except that her dad was a bartender. She was one of those girls, that could easily get on my nerves. What I found odd, is that she didn't get on my nerves.

"Daddy," The girl said, putting on her sweetest smile, " Can my two new friends come over for dinner?"

The father looked at his daughter then smiled. " Of course sweet pea, just make sure they ask their parents."

I turned red. " I don't know if I'll be able to come."

"Why not?" She asked concerned.

"Cuz my brother doesn't usually allow me on to the south side of town, where you live."

"Then why not ask your parents?"

"My mom and Dad are dead." I saw her immediately look guilty for what she said.

"Gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offended you."

"I'm use to it."

" So why won't your brother let you come?"

"Cuz your a soc" I replied, getting embarrassed.

"What's a Soc?"

"A soc is like the rich kids. And I'm not aloud to that side of town, because a lot of socs like to jump us greasers."

"Greaser?" She questioned.

"Yea, we're like the lower class. Were basically hoods. Or JD's. We get our name because many of the guy's like to put a lot of hair grease in their hair. A lot of people are scared of us. We're not all bad, we just grew up in bad environments. Everyone usually thinks we're all like Dallas Winston."

"Dallas Winston?" I could see the look of fear grow in her eyes. " You know him?"

I nodded. " Why, you've heard of him?"

I could see her try to control her shaking. "He used to live down the street from my cousin in New York. I went to visit my cousin when I was about seven, and Dallas was there. He got really mad when my cousin told the cops what he did, causing him a night in jail. He always threatened if he met me or my cousin again, he'd do things. Awful things."

" I'm sure he wouldn't really hurt ya. He was probably just angry at ya. He can be a real nice guy sometimes." I knew not all of what I was saying was true. Dally probably would hurt some one, if they pissed him off enough. And he wasn't really nice to strangers. He was usually only nice to the guys in the gang. And me, since I was kind of part of the gang.

"Um Misty?" Justin said suddenly, " It's 5:30"

" yea so?" it's 5:30. and a Sunday night. Big deal.

"isn't it your night to do dinner since Ponyboy ain't here?"

"Shit. It is. Worst of all dinner's at 6:30." I got up from the stool, ignoring Dani's shocked face, of me swearing. " I'll see you tomorrow!"

I ran out the door and down the street. I could of taken the bus, but I knew running would be faster. When I got home I ran into the house, practically tripping over Two-Bit, and went straight to the kitchen.

I helped Soda make some sort of casserole, and as soon as Darry got home we ate, nd apparently, Two-Bit decided to join.

" So, did you hear that Pony and Johnny are goin ta Texas?"

"Texas?! Two-Bit where'd ya get an idea like that?"

"I heard Dal, talkin. I'm leavin in the mornin to find them."

"Glory, Two-Bit. What if they come back while your searching? And how will you get there? And what would you take?" I saw Two-Bit having to think about all the questions I asked.

"Kid, you take the fun out of everything."

I grinned. " Thats my job."

The next day at school was living hell. Everyone avoided me. Kids threw stuff at me, and teachers were scared of me. All anyone could talk about was Ponyboy and Johnny.

Suddenly people who never knew I existed, were trying to kill me, or something. Teachers were too afraid to fail me, afraid that they were the next ones that Pony or Johnny would kill. In gym, I wasn't aloud to even play soccer, because the teacher thought I was a "threat".

I was getting to be really glad, more than I ever have been, when last bell came. I really had to find some way to get out of school tomorrow. I didn't care what I had to do.

When the final bell rang, I ran out the door, faster than ever before. I made sure I was clear of socs, or anyone, when Justin came up.

"Mist? You might wanna make sure you get that gum out of your hair when ya get home."

At first I thought Justin was joking, and felt the back of my hair. He wasn't. D_ammit,_ I thought. When I came into the house, I collapsed on to the sofa, crying. When Soda came in, I could see he was a tad upset at something, but I didn't ask. Instead he asked Justin what was wrong with me.

"Socs,gum." Was what Justin replied.

Soda seemed to understood. He knew about my random emotional attachments to things, or people. It never made any sense to anyone, not even me. Only Soda seemed to understand how me and Pony both, had an attachment to our hair. I guess it was because it was the only thing we felt we could be proud of.

I was beginning to feel really stupid and foolish, as I cried when Soda was cutting the gum out. It was a rather foolish thing to cry about, but I couldn't help it. I felt as I were four, and not fourteen, loosing something dear to me. Well, I was loosing something. But still, it didn't make any sense. But then again, nothing was making sense anymore.

I don't know how but I somehow convinced Soda into letting me miss school tomorrow. He said he'd talk to Darry about it. When Darry got home, Soda didn't even mention anything about my day. Instead he somehow convinced Darry, that it would be safer for me to stay home, rather than go to school. I was beginning to feel a tad better, until Darry asked how my day went.

I started to cry again, as Darry gave a confused look to Soda.

"Socs. They were treating her like shit. Not just socs either. Anyone at school was. They treated her like she was the one who murdered that guy,rather than Pony or Johnny. She described school as living hell. And thats why her hairs like that. A soc did it."

Somehow Darry knew about my emotional attachment to things, he just chose to ignore it.

"So Darry, can I please stay home tomorrow? Please?" I asked, practically, begging.

"is she faking anything Soda?"Soda shook his head.

" Alright. Promise me you'll catch up on your work then?"

"I promise."

"But don't make this a habit. It's just because it's not safe at school right now. Day after tomorrow you'll be back in school? Got it?"

I nodded.

_Glory. What a week. And it's just started. Pony's gonna go insane after I tell him what's happened._

_--_

**_I hope this chapter was more exciting than the last. Im open to any ideas if you guys have any, if you feel you want something to happen._**

**_R&R Please :D_**

**_-Comsie_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**disclaimer:I still don't own. Never have, and I probably never will.**_

_**--**_

The next day I found myself waking up later than usual, but was glad I didn't have to go to school. The day was rather boring, but it felt good to relax. I was the only one in the house for a change, seeing as everyone was either at work, or school, or something along those lines.

By the mid afternoon, I was bored of watching tv, and I decided to look around. I decided to go rummage through the attic. When I got into the attic I stepped over many recent boxes. A lot of them had things of our parents. A lot of them weren't useful to anybody but our family.

A big box in the corner caught my eye. It had me and Pony's name on it. I opened the box gently, and pulled a few things out. A lot of the stuff were old baby clothes, toys, and a few home movies.

I knew it was getting late, and that Darry or Soda would be home soon. Darry didn't like me or Pony going into the attic alone. Mainly because it was dusty,dirty,and one part had a loose floorboard. Grabbing a few things, I went back to the living room and tried to set up my dad's old movie projector. I failed, as it was all too heavy for me to put up, so I left the projector alone, and moved onto looking at the photo albums, and baby books.

It wasn't all that exciting, but it was enough to make the time past. I was finished looking at Soda's and moved onto Pony's. I don't remember exactly when Soda got home, but when he did I saw that he was crying. Soda didn't cry much, so I knew something was the matter.

"Soda?" I asked, a bit worried. " Sodapop? You okay?"

Soda just shook his head, and stared at the tear stained paper. At first, I thought it was about Ponyboy, but I knew if something bad happened to Pony, Darry would have been home by now.

"What happened?" I was trying to think of everything that could possibly happen. Nothing seemed to fit Soda's reaction.

"It's Sandy." Then I understood. Soda was attached to Sandy like a leech was to bad blood. He loved her, but I always knew that I shouldn't trust her all the way. I didn't really like Sandy. We had a bad start off, and an even more rocky road. She was nice an all, but was just too much of a greaser girl. I knew Soda wanted to marry her, and I knew Sandy didn't want to commit at all. Not this young.

"What'd she do?" I saw Soda's blinking back the tears.

"She's movin to Florida. She's pregnant, and I might not be the father."

"Sandy's a bitch. Don't worry Soda, you'll recover. There are plenty of girls who'd want a guy like you." I could tell he didn't believe me.

I didn't know what love felt like. I've only had one crush, which I'm not sure is even a crush. I wished I could get someone as easy as Soda, or Darry could. Heck, Pony could probably pick up a girl, if he had an interest in them.

"Did you love her, Soda?" I asked a dumb question, I already knew the answer too.

"Yea."

"What's it like?"

"it's real nice."

"Hey Soda? How do you know when you like someone?"

He shrugged. " It's hard to explain. You just do. It's an indescribable feeling. Why? Is there a boy you like? Don't tell me. It's Justin. Right?"

I shook my head. " Justin's..not. He's..um..He's Just my best friend. No more, no less. Soda?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something. It's about a friend. Of um..Justin. Yea, Justin's friend. Would you be mad if she happened, to fall for other girls? And not boys?"

"It wouldn't bother me. I don't even know who she is. But some chicks, just fall for other chicks. There's always going to be that one girl, who just won't swing the same way the others do. It's not my kind of lifestyle, but that doesn't mean its wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Just wondering"

"Okay, What's PonPon doing out of the attic?" Soda asked staring at my old stuffed horse I got for my first birthday. I've kept it up in the attic ever since my parents died. I named it after Pony, or at least tried to. It used to be really hard for me to say Pony's name when I was little. It always came out 'PonPone'. My parents thought it was really cute of me trying to pronounce my brothers name, and that it was even more cute of me to name my toy after my brother. PonPon was one of my necessity's up till my parents died. Then we put him in the attic, and he hasn't been out since today.

"I dunno. I just felt like it."

"There has to be a reason. You wouldn't go get some old baby stuff for no reason. You miss him don't you?"

I nodded. " Of course. I've never been apart from him for more than three days. And even then, He wasn't far from home."

" I know, we all miss him. But Dallas's gonna go find him and Johnny soon."

"And Soda? Don't mention that thing to Darry will you?"

Soda raised an eye at me, and just nodded.

---

Justin came over later that night, and gave me my makeup work, and the 'gossip' I missed at school.

"Whats goin on between you and Dani?" he asked me, as I was finishing my math work.

"Were just friends. I can have another best friend can't I?"

Justin nodded "But, like seriously you were acting weird around her."

"Were just _friends. _No more. No less."

I was glad when the conversation was interrupted, by Darry telling Justin to go home.

"Does that kid always have to be here?Doesn't he have his own family?"

I could tell Darry was mad at something. Most likely a hard day at work. But still, Pony's friends were _always_ here. Then again, I knew what Darry meant. Justin was over a lot. He didn't have a rough home life either. He just would come.

"Yea, but my best friend can be here as much as he likes. You don't get angry at Johnny, or Dally, or even Tim Shepard sleeping here. But when _my _friends come, you get into your little hissy fit about it." I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. All I could hear were words coming out of my mouth, and they were uncontrollable. I could see Darry getting angry, but at the same time trying to control his anger.

"Misty." Darry said, giving me a warning. " I'd suggest you go to bed."

"Why? Because you said so?" I didn't know why I was saying what I was, but I was.

"That and because it's late."

"Well I'm not gonna. Your not the boss of me." I was pissing Darry off. I knew it. I was almost making myself mad at me.

"Yea I am. By the state of Oklahoma, I am legally your guardian. If you don't like it here, then you can just get out."

"Fine then. I will." Walking out the front door, I was on my way to somewhere. I didn't know where, but all I know is that I got as far as the front yard, before falling asleep.

--

**_I tried running away once. I only got to the bush in my back yard._**

**_Anyways Review please!_**

**_Suggestions welcome!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer:Dont own. You dont sue.**_

_**--**_

When I awoke the next morning, I was still outside, on the damped grass from the morning dew. I sat up, my head feeling more heavy than usual, and being slightly more dizzy. Ignoring the feelings, I went inside to change and go to school. Remembering last night, I'd rather be anywhere but here right now.

On the way to school, I stopped just about every half step to cough, or sneeze.

"Glory kid, are you OK?"

I tried turning my head to see who made the voice. With a stiff turn, I turned to see that it was Dallas.

"Imb fimbd." I replied, my nose getting more stuffed.

"I'm going to go see Johnny and Ponyboy, You wanna come?" I thought for a moment. I really did want to go see Pony and Johnny. Badly. But I've already missed school yesterday , and if I did today and Darry found out he'd skin me. Plus, I think I was getting sick, and I already felt worse. And there was no point in getting Dally sick before the Rumble on Saturday. Without Dally, or Darry in the fight, we'd loose big time. I sadly shook my head and continued to walk to school as Dally drove off.

When I got to school, I went to my classroom and sat down silently, ignoring all the comments people said about me. I spent the rest of the class periods coughing, and sneezing. The teachers knew something was wrong, but was still ignoring me.

Later when I got home I went straight to the kitchen to get some aspirins, and went straight to bed. I was too dizzy or tired to eat, drink, or move. When I awoke, the house was more silent than I remembered. My bed was covered with blankets, and other types of things to keep me warm. I heard foot steps in the kitchen, as Soda came in to check on me.

"Soda?Why aren't you at work?" I asked tiredly

"Day off, plus your sick."

"I can take care of myself!" I demanded, sitting up straight, feeling the cool air against my face.

"I know, but with a fever of 102, and it being my day off I decided to volunteer to take care of you. It was either me or Two-Bit."

I then remembered the last time I was sick and Two-Bit tried to take care of me. It was about a month after my parents died, and I was home with a cold, and cramps for my first time. With Two-Bit around, I didn't get much rest. If any. I always I had watch over him,and make sure he wasn't causing trouble. It was more of me watching him, rather than the other way around. And then he told Darry I had "sex toys" hidden throughout my room. And to say he knows about girls.

Soda pulled the blankets off my bed and put them on the couch, along with my pillows and a coke. Soda usually let me watch tv if I was sick, and only if I wasn't pretending to be sick. If Darry were watching me, I'd usually have to stay in bed.

"Want anything to eat Mist? Crackers, Soup,sandwich?"

I shook my head. I didn't like eating when I was sick. I turned on the tv to find an old episode of Mickey Mouse. I didn't watch Mickey much by myself, usually there was Two-Bit educating me on the episode we were watching.

I drifted off to sleep again that day, and when I awoke again, it was mid afternoon. My blankets were half on, half off, and it looked as if someone was trying to sit on me. My guess was that someone was messing with me when I was sleeping. My stuffed horse that was next to me, was now halfway across the room, and it looked as if someone tried to do my hair in pigtails, when my head was half covered.

"Do you know you snore?" I looked around to see who they were talking to. It was me.

"No I don't!"

" Yea you do, and apparently you talk in your sleep."

" I do not! Tell him I don't Soda!"

Soda looked at me and then at the others. "You do snore, and talk in your sleep."

The guys laughed at me, as I went to go pick up PonPon and got back on the couch to sleep.

The next few days, I spent either sleeping, or coughing. All the gang tried their best to entertain me, in someway or another. Two-Bit was trying to juggle. I don't know if he was trying to, or was drunk. Either way, it was amusing. Steve was trying to beat me at poker, and since I was sick he knew I wasn't going to play well. It wasn't pretty though, when Soda and Darry found out. Soda was entertaining me and sometimes acting like he was my slave. Soda was a pretty tuff slave though. When Darry wasn't working, he tried his entertainment with board games, and 'quiet' activities, which never lasted long.

I awoke the next morning to an unusual, yet familer sound. Getting out of bed, I tiptoed near the kitchen.

"Glory Two-Bit, now look what you made me do!" The blond headed boy said, picking up his eggs.

"Look at the blond headed monkey!" Two-Bit said laughing and pointing.

I waited for the boy to turn around before I realized it was Ponyboy. I waited until Pony started to recook some eggs, before I ran into the kitchen screeching at the top of my lungs. "Pooooooooooooonnnny!" I embraced him into a tight hug, knocking the pan off the stove, eggs flying and landing on the floor, and some on Two-Bit. I gave Pony a kiss on the cheek, regardless of being sick, as he tried to squirm out of my hug.

" Oh my gosh." I said a bit shocked, and amazed looking at Pony. His reddish brown hair was bleached a yellow blond, almost blonder than mine. It was shorter than it's ever been, and made his ears stick out.

"Your hair!" I exclaimed. Pony looked at me glumly.

"Yea, I know it makes me look lousy, but ya don't haveta rub it in."

"No, I like it Pony. It looks nice." It was the truth too. Well mostly. I liked the blond, just not it being short. I hugged Pony again, and started to cry. As we pulled apart from the hug, I could see him smiling, beginning to laugh.

" And you told me I looked bad? Look at you! Was Two-Bit drunk when he cut your hair?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Soda did it, Plus, I've been sick for the past couple days, with the Flu." I said, explaining my week, and everything that's happened.

"No way? Justin's?" Pony questioned. I nodded, as Two-Bit came into the room.

"Hey Pony. I'm going to go see Johnny, wanna come?" he asked, looking towards me, as if I were Pony.

"I'm not Pony. But I'd like to come."

"Great." Two-Bit said, staring at me and Pony. "The blond and red were the only way I could tell you two apart." I didn't know if he was joking or not. I hoped he was.

" There are other ways."

"Like what?" Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm a girl and Pony's a boy."

"Your a girl Mist? Since when?" This time I knew he was joking as I laughed.

"Very funny, Two-Bit"

"You both wanna go see Johnny, later this afternoon?" Two-Bit asked.

We both nodded, as Darry came into the room.

"Not until you both eat, you won't. You," He said pointing to Pony "look as if you hadn't ate much of anything except bologna, and You." He looked towards me. "Haven't ate anything for the past few days."

The four of us sat down to eat the eggs, explaining everything about the week. From Pony telling us about Windrixville, to Soda telling about his breakup with Sandy. For once, that week I felt happier than I have in a long time.

--

**_Im actually probably not going to update as quick, seeing as i go back to school soon, and its starting exam week soon._**

**_anyways_**

**_Review please _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks you for all who reviewed, and to everyone who's reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: Dont own anyone, except Misty Dani and Justin.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**--**_

After breakfast, and after I got dressed, Me,Pony, and Two-Bit headed over to the hospital to visit Johnny and Dal. I sat on the bench waiting for the bus,watching Pony and Two-Bit engage in a conversation that was probably best to stay out of. We normally never took the bus over, we could afford it, we usually just liked walking, even if the bus was quicker.

As soon as we walked into the hospital, I stiffened up and got very nervous. I never liked hospitals. They always made me nervous. I could tell Pony didn't like them either. His face was turning really white.

As we made our way down the long, narrow hallway, I gripped Ponyboy's hand, squeezing it tighter as we walked down the hallway. As we got to Johnny's room, I didn't know what to expect.

I thought maybe it'd be nicer than what I'd thought. But one look around the room, and I knew I was wrong. His room wasn't filled with get well cards, or balloons, or flowers, like I'd expected. There were only two cards. One from the gang, and one from the kids he saved. Other than the very small vase of flowers, and the cards and hospital stuff, nothing was in his room.

It was weird seeing Johnny in a hospital. I didn't know which was weirder, seeing Johnny in the hospital, or seeing Two-Bit looking serious. If I didn't know that it was Johnny, I would've never believed what I was seeing.

His skin was burnt, and was blistering. It wasn't a very pretty sight, but then again, no one was pretty in the hospital. I looked towards Johnny, and tried to not cry.

"Hi" I whispered so quietly, I didn't even know I was speaking.

"Ponyboy, the book...can you get another one?" Two-Bit and I look towards Pony direction, not knowing what Johnny wanted.

"He wants a copy of _Gone With The Wind_, so I can read it to him." Pony explained.

"I'll get him one." Two-Bit said, as he went down to he hospital gift shop. When Two-Bit left the room I walked over to the edge of Johnny's bed. He was barely awake. I touched his face lightly, and watched, as he didn't even flinch.

"Johnny," I said softly, tears forming in my eyes. "_Johnny. _Johnny, don't die, Johnny, not now. We need you. We can't get along without ya Johnnycakes. No one can. Not me, or Pony or Soda, or Darry, Two-Bit and Steve, or even Dallas. Hell, 'specially Dallas. We need you. _Please Johnny,_don't die."

Pony gave a glare towards me, half sad, half angry. " Dammit Misty, Johnny, won't die."

"I hope so, Pone. I hope so." I said sadly. I wanted to believe Pony, but I knew Johnny wasn't going to ever be he same, and that he probably wasn't going to get better. I gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek, right after that the nurse came, and told us to leave.

Mrs. Cade was out in the hallway, yelling some sort of crap at us, the nurse, and some of it was at Johnny. The three of us, were all mad at Mrs. Cade, and we knew part of this was her and Mr. Cade's fault. Pony, and I watched, as Two-Bit was telling Johnny's mom off, and told her to go straight to hell.

After visiting Dallas the three of us stopped by the DX for some Pepsi's, and then headed home.

---------

Rumble day's were always exciting, and everyone was always tensed up. Darry, and Sodapop both had the afternoon off, and use it so that they could get ready for the rumble. On rumble days, we we all had our own way of showing our greaser pride. All the guys would wear their tuffest clothes, and put lots of extra grease on their hair. Steve would usually come over and him and Soda would play some games, and then they'd just do a lot of acrobatic stunts, while the others horsed around.

Girls weren't usually in the rumbles. I've been in the past few, however. Then again, I wasn't exactly defined as a "greaser girl". Normally, most greaser girls would put on their skimpiest clothes, and go out and be the dirty minds that they are. The more "politer" greaser girls would usually sit on top of cars and watch the rumble, cheering for their boyfriend,family member, brother's, etc.

I was planning on fighting in it tonight, however Darry had different plans.

"Mist, Pony, I don;t want the two of ya fighting tonight. You've both been/are sick, and I don't think neither of you should fight."

It didn't really bother me as much as it did to Pony. I could hear Pony begging Darry, to let him fight.

"Please Darry, I'll be fine! I ain't sick!" Darry gave in and let him go to the fight. I was gonna beg him too. But Justin came in and had completely different plans for tonight.

"Hey Mist"

I grinned towards Justin and said playfully, " Ya finally gonna join in the rumble?"

"Nope. Neither are you." I eyed at him confused, as he waited for Darry to leave, before he explained.

"There's this really tuff party on the edge of town. Me, my sister, and Dani are going. Hopefully, you to. It's supposed to be the biggest one of the year. Ya in?"

"I don't know.. I don't think I'm supposed to leave..the house"

"Shoot, Darry said not to go to the _rumble, _but this ain't a rumble."

"yea, but still.." I was unsure of what to do. " Wait, you got _Dani_ to go?" I was shocked that she was going to a big "bad" greaser party.

He kept staring at me "Are you in?"

"Well...I guess.." He grinned, as we headed out the door to the party. It felt weird not tellin Darry where I was goin, but I was hoping it'd be worth it.

--

**_Im so sorry, it took long. Hopefully it wont next time! I've got some big plans for the ext chapter_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:Dont own Outsiders. Never Have never will._**

**_Note: there is some sexual contact in this chapter. If your uncomfortable of it, than you can skip the paragrah it's in. In no way will miss much._**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**--**_

The two of us went out the door, and headed back to Justin's house, to go pick up his sister. Lucky for me, no one saw me leave the house, and Justin's house was the opposite way of the lot where the rumble was bein held. I looked at the ground nervously as we walked to his house.

"I don't think I should be doin this. Darry said for me to stay home."

"Since when do ya listen to Darry?"

"I dunno.. It's just.. he's my brother..and..well.."I couldn't seem to get the words to form how I wanted them to, so I spat it out. " Dammit Justin, I don't wanna be put into a home."

He stopped walking, and stared.

"A home? Why? You guys are doin fine."

"That's what I thought. It's just, ever since that night with Pony and them socs they've been up on us for anything. Next Wednesday is the day Pony goes in for the murder. It's also the the day they decide if we go into a home."

We arrived at Justin's house and walked inside. Dani was already there, looking as "greaser" as she could. I heard a familiar voice call for me.

" Justykins? That you?"

Dani and I giggled at the nickname given to him by his older sister.

He ignored her as she came downstairs, in her very tight clothes. She was a big greaser girl. She did the clubbing, and the skimpy outfits, and the sex and drinking. I once asked if she even owned a skirt that came to her knees. She told me she did when she was five.

"Misty!" She beamed coming over, and pulled me into a hug. "How are ya?"

"Hey Melody." I looked over her. She was wearing a too short shirt,short black leather skirt with a cut in the side, and her hair was sprayed with hair spray so it couldn't move an inch. Her makeup was done with wild bold colors, as she let her tattoo be shown from behind the slit in her skirt.

"Ready ta go?"

The three of us nodded, as we went out the door, walking to someone's house. I didn't know where we were going. I sure hoped Melody did. She led us to an older run down building, on the edge of our side of town.

Inside, I knew it was a greaser's party. There was lots of people, all drunk, and talking and laughin. Beer bottles were scattered on the floor, along with cigarette butts.

We all went our separate ways, and started to dance, and drink. I was surprised that Dani was drinking, let alone being here. For the first part of the party, I made sure one of them were in sight at all times. Then I made sure no one besides them were around.

For the most part, my plan went well. Moments later, I found myself getting into a drinking contest with some people who came here all the time. It was a weird contest, I don't even know how I got into, but I did. I drank enough to get drunk, but not badly.

Four beers later, I was drunker than I've ever been. I didn't like beer, but I got too caught into the activity to stop. I was getting pretty drunk. I was at the point where I knew I should stop. A few minutes later, this random guy came up to me. He looked as drunk as I was. If not, worse.

"Hey princess" he was grinning drunkly. "Wanna fuck?"

I didn't like being called princess. Only person who ever called me princess was my dad. Sometimes the gang would call me princess, when I started to get as they called "girlish" or when I started to act like a drama queen. I didn't want to loose my virginity to some guy I barely knew.

"Sure?" I didn't want to, but somehow the alcohol wouldn't let me say no.

Before I knew, he scooped me up like a bride, and carried me to the nearest bedroom. Inside the room he locked the door, and threw me onto the bed. I didn't know what to expect, or what I was doing. He started to pull of his pants, and shirt as I got onto the bed.

We got closer together on the bed as he began to kiss me. It was long a smooth. He stopped for a minute. " Your a good kisser." I blushed.

The more faster we started kissing, the faster he started to wrestle off my clothes. Before I knew it, I was naked.

"Im goin easy on ya since it's ya first time princess." He went in slowly, sticking his fingers in, trying to find my sweet spot. As soon as he found it, I began to moan. Partial, because I liked it, and because it hurt at the same time.

Before I knew it, we were finished. I quietly got redressed and went in the bathroom. I wiped my face, so it was free from the sweat, and made sure I didn't look like I was suspicious of anything.

I went back downstairs, and started to look for Justin or Dani, heck even for Melody. I was still sore, from all that's happened. I couldn't find any of them. I stopped looking when I heard the familiar, yet recent voice.

" Hey man! How was it?"

"Was what?"

"The fuck? You know with that Curtis girl."

"Ohh her, it's alright I suppose."

"Was she good?"

"hell no, I've done better."

"man, I thought them Curtis's were good at _everything._"

The guy laughed. " 'Cept her. Only Curtis, who can't do no romance."

"Could she at least kiss?"

" Not exactly, that broad didn't know how to."

In an instant, I felt ashamed of everything. I suddenly, didn't want to be here, or at any other party. I just wanted to go home, and sit on my bed, or curl up on the sofa with one of my brothers. Besides, I knew if I got caught here, I'd be in big trouble anyways. I found Justin and went towards him.

"Justin."

"Yea Mist? Oh, where ya been?"

"Here. I don't feel well, I'm going home. I think I ate something bad.

"Okay.. see you."

"bye."

I ran out the door and all the way home. _Dammit Misty_ I thought _Why'd ya have to go n loose your virginity to some stranger? Why did you even come in the first place? It's cuz of you, Pony n you might go into a home._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed out loud to no one in particular.

I made my way into the house, just in time. The guys were just coming back from the rumble.

"Hey Mist!"Darry came in and ruffled my hair. "have a nice night?"

" We beat them socs good!" Two-Bit cheered.

I laughed, watching the gang celebrate.

I didn't ask where Pony went, I knew right off of the bat. I found it really unexpected when he came home half-hour later, looking as if the world ended.

"Pony? Whats wrong?" Sodapop asked, staring at him.

"Ponyboy?" Darry questioned.

"Johnny..he told me to Stay gold, then he..just went." He stared at the ground about to cry.

Moments later, the phone rang.

"That was Dally! The fuzz's after him. We gotta hide him!"

The gang and I then ran out into the streets, where Dallas was running. We saw him stop in the middle of the street lights, as police cars surrounded him. In just a matter of seconds, Dallas Winston was shot down.

That night, two of my friends were killed. And what did I do? The night my two friends were killed, I lost my virginity to a stranger. What a story to tell my grandkids.

--

**_Just a quick update, it might not be as quick, seeing as it's almost exam week. Review please _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I dont own The Outsiders._**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**--**_

The next few days went by slow. Pony became sick, and I had to stay and watch after my twin. We both missed school, only he had a lot more makeup work than me. It turns out some soc kicked him in the head and gave him a concussion. Anytime the words 'Johnny', 'Dally', or 'bologna' were said, he'd get either sick, or panic.

Since Ponyboy wasn't feeling well, and Soda and Darry worked, I had to go pickup our school work that we've missed. I'd rather not go into the school after what's happened, but I knew I had to. I decided to wait until Pony fell asleep, seeing as when he did fall asleep, he slept for a long time, and never woke up easily.

As soon as Pony went back asleep, I wrote a note explaining to him where I was going, and then I left. I took a detour towards one of the second hand stores. In the display was an old slightly beat up guitar. It didn't look fancy or anything like the pro's had, but somehow it just seemed to fit my personality.

Music's always been something I loved, ever since I was little. It started when I was five, when mom taught me to play the piano. She taught me the basics, and from there I built upon other instruments, from what I've learned with the piano. I wanted to try drums after piano, but mom forbid me to learn drums. She said with Sodapop in the house, it'd be a migraine from hell.

Months later I was at one of Darry's school concerts, and instantly, I fell in love with the guitar. I just loved the way how you could do so much with one instrument. Mom tired to find lessons, but all of the lessons were too expensive. I took a few with the school, but I could never afford a guitar, or professional lessons.

I stared at the piece of wood, then I touched it, and plucked some strings. I knew it was out of tune. I didn't care though, I just wanted that guitar more than anything. But I knew better than to want something I don't need. Or have Darry and Soda spend money on something that won't help us.

"You buying anything missy?"

I turned around to find the store owner staring at me. I must've been staring in the window for a while. "N-no sir. I was just looking."

"Then quit lookin and buy something. That guitar there's on sale. Only 39.95 It's in pretty bad shape, but it don't effect the tune much."

"I have to go." I walked out the door and on my way to the school to pick up the work.

I went into the office and waited as a secretary was filing papers.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"May I have the makeup work for Ponyboy Curtis?"

She handed me the folder's with his work, and as I left I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Misty!"

I turned to see who it was. It was Dani.

"Hey."

" I didn't see you in class where were you?"

" oh I was picking up Pony's makeup work. We're not going to be in school this week. Because of what happened." I said staring at the floor.

" Im terribly sorry about your friends. I heard about the court case. Do you think your gonna be able to stay?"

I was beginning to get uncomfortable " I hope so. I love living with my brothers. I wouldn't want anything to be any other way. Listen I have to go." I began to walk away as she called my name again.

"Misty?"

"Yea?"

"My mom said if you ever need a 'motherly figure' that you can always talk to her."

Dani handed me her number and walked off.

I stuck the number in my pocket and left the building. It was getting annoying how people would tell me " You poor dear, if you ever need motherly advice just call." It'd be from random people I don't even know. They always sounded as if me living with my brothers was going to have an effect on my growing up or something. Many girls only have fathers, and they turn out fine.

When I got home, I found Pony sitting on the couch watching tv. It was a weird sight, seeing as Pony didn't watch much tv. The doctors said though, that he shouldn't read for the first few days seeing as it'd make him dizzy or something.

Later that night the four of us had a more talkative dinner than we've had in a while. Darry was instructing us at what to do and not do in court tomorrow. It was the usual talk we'd get before something like this. He'd tell Soda to sit still, Pony was told to not bit his nails, or crack his knuckles, or any of his habits. He wasn't even aloud to bring his cigarette anywhere near the court. I was told to not talk unless spoken too, no sassing back, or anything like that. That night, the 3 of us were told to go to bed early. Really early.

"Darry! Its _too _early. Its only 9:15! half the town's still awake!"

"Misty go to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

I sighed. I was the only only one fighting back. Soda already went to sleep, seeing as he had a really long day at work , and Pony was sick and had been sleeping on and off all day. I gave in and crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

The next morning I was awaken, as what felt as if too soon. It was only 6 in the morning, which was too early for me, seeing as the case started at 10. Darry pulled the covers off my bed, and opened the blinds in my room. The sun shone brightly into the darken room.

"Rise and shine Mist."

I pulled the covers back on and groaned, as Darry pulled them off again.

"Dar_rel _let me sleep." I whined trying to reach for the covers. He pulled them completely off my bed and threw the covers on the floor, so I couldn't get them.

"_Mistina Curtis_, get up now." He said in a stern voice, "We leave in an hour and a half"

I obeyed, getting up grumpily. I hated him using my full name. My name sounded really stupid put together like that, but its even worse when he adds in my middle name.

When Darry left the room, I went over to the closet, and pulled out one of my nicest dresses. It was one of my mom's old dresses, that was pale blue. I didn't like dresses much, but I managed to wear one anyways. I then brushed my hair, and secured the blond locks with a barrette. Staring into the mirror, I knew the person staring back looked no where near how I'd dress.

I went into the living room where Darry was inspecting us. He was making sure we looked our best and was appropriate. Soda and Pony were dressed in their best suits(and only), and had very little grease in their hair.

After "inspecting" us we got into the truck and headed to the court. As childish as it sounds, Pony and I fell asleep, and didn't wake up until we got there.

When we got there we walked up the marble stair case to the room we were supposed to be in. It was almost 10 as everyone else came in. A little after ten the Judge came in, and I could see Pony tense up.

I started to zone out, ignoring everything that the judge said. Every once in a while I would hear the words "Ponyboy" and "socs" and sometimes "jumped". I wasn't paying attention though. I tired, but somehow I started to count ceiling tiles or something and I got distracted. I didn't have a very good attention span, which never helped.

The last half hour was where I started to stop zoning out. I payed better attention, and I found that it was self defense. Ponyboy was off the hook. The real worry though, was where they were going to put him.

"Case closed, I put him in the care of his older brother, Darrel"

The three of us cheered, and ran out to go hug our brother. Darry was in a very good mood that day, as was the rest of us. He told us after court, that he planned a "Curtis day". He said it was a day where the gang wasn't going to interfere, and we were going to do things as a family.

None of us asked why or anything like that. We were just glad to be all together.

Our first stop was to The Dingo. We haven't ate there in a while and we could kinda afford it, so we ate there anyways. I always ordered a burger and fries, and usually a mountain dew or Coke. Darry and Soda said if we were eating with the queen of England, I'd probably order the same thing.

We were just swapping stories and being as random as we possibly could get. I have to admit, it felt good to be acting more like siblings than feeing like Darry was our "parent". It felt good to watch Sodapop be care free, and to see Darry cracking a smile every now and then. It felt like old times.

--

**_Im sorry if it took so long. I had exams, then a mix of writers block kicked in.Followed by new classes. So if the end of the chapter felt "incomplete" its because of the writers block. Now, I did have ideas, just..they were too far down the road to be included into this chapter._**

**_-Comsie_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**disclaimer: I dont own. Never have, and never will D:**_

_**--**_

The rest of "Curtis day" was going great. None of us were fighting, and my brothers and I acted like we could tolerate anything. Well we could..or so we acted like today, or at least I could. Darry and Sodapop kept getting into "big brother" mode every time some guy looked at me.

I was getting into boys right now, which was making Darry and Soda more protective of me than they use to be. The guy who kept staring at me didn't look at all bad. He had soft brown hair,and was kind of tall. I couldn't tell his eye color or anything like that seeing as every time I looked at him Darry told me that staring was rude, and I had to turn around. I don't know why but staring at him, I always felt like the wind would sweep me off my feet.

I never got to ask his name or anything, seeing as Darry and Sodapop were catching on, and made us leave. At least, that's what I believed. Darry said it was getting late and we had a busy day tomorrow. I didn't want to think about tomorrow or about Johnny or Dally, or that night.

None of us ate dinner that night. It was this unwritten tradition our family seemed to do. We never ate the night before a funeral. The night before or grandparents funeral, we didn't eat. Night before our parents funeral, we didn't eat. This night wasn't going to be any different.

The next morning was just like the previous morning. Long and boring. Except this time it was less exciting. In a way all funerals were the same. Well the ones we've been to were. I guess it's because greasers can't afford fancy funerals like the socs can. Most greaser families just give the bodies to the state. And the state has a small funeral for relatives, and close friends and family.

I never understood the point in fancy funerals. If people are dead, then why do they need to spend thousands of dollars on things they will never see? I asked my parents this once, and they said it was a sign of respect.

Johnny and Dally had a nice funeral. It was one combined for the both of them. I never said a word during the funeral, I just cried. Ponyboy got real emotional, and it was hard to understand him at times. He gave a speech about Windrixville, and read some poem called "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Robert Frost, and then when they buried him, it felt like the saddest thing in the world.

There wasn't much to be said about Dally,since no one knew him the way we did. He didn't get a long speech the way Johnny did,and in a way I think thats how they both would of wanted it.

I gave a small smile seeing the two being buried side by side. Dally loved Johnny. In every type of love there ever was. Dally never admitted it of course, but he loved him. Johnny looked up to Dally, and loved him back. And I guess when Dally said he was proud of Johnny, it was code for" I love you".

I almost laughed out loud after thinking about that. It brought me to a thought of this conversation Justin and I had a while back. It was one of those weird conversations that friends do when they are really bored and insanely hyper.

_"Hey Mist." Justin said as we were sitting in my room. It was a warm day in the middle of June._

_"Yea?" I said, tired of jumping on my bed._

_"If any two members of the gang ever got together who do you think it'd be?"_

_"JUSTIN!" I shrieked before calming down and asked, " What'd make you think any of them ever get together?There all guys..duh. And what made you think of this in the first place?"_

_"Just wondering who you think ever would. And it makes me wonder because outside, ..just look outside."_

_I looked outside. And I saw where Justin got the idea. The gang were doing a water balloon fight. Except for Two-Bit who was spraying everyone with a hose. No one was wearing their leather jackets or grease. Well the grease was all washed out in puddles in the front yard. I just shook my head at Justin's weird mind. _

_"So out of Curiosity who do you think?"_

_"me and you" I said sarcastically._

_"Noo I mean of them."_

_"Justin, none of them will ever. "_

_He smiled and said " I think its Johnny and Dally."_

_I rolled my eyes at him and said " I'm hot. Lets go outside."_

We never brought that subject up again.

It took me along time before I knew he was right.

I saw Johnny's mom there. She was crying. I couldn't tell if she was faking or not. Probably was. That bitch. She came over to us and said " its all your fault. If it wasn't for you punks, he woulda still been here. All your fault." She spit at us and walked off, still fake crying.

"Bite me, bi-" I couldn't get out the last word as, Darry covered my mouth. It was probably a good thing he covered my mouth. Seeing as if he didn't, I'd probably be in the emergency room.

We got home later that afternoon, and just sat there in the awkward silence. All of us were thinking the same thing.

_Is this the end of our gang?_

_--_

**_Im so sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, u wont have a very long wait._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**I dont own still.**_

_**--**_

Its been nine weeks since Dally and Johnny died. It's been 6 weeks, since the first Thanksgiving with out our parents. Four weeks since our first parent less/ Johnny and Dally less Christmas. And it's been two weeks since the anniversary of our parents death. And it's been only five days since the school decided to place me in the same grade as my brother.

It was getting pretty dark outside. It was only about 10:30 am, and about 20 degrees outside. Dani and Justin were both in my second block class, seeing as it was only drama. We were getting ready to start rehearsal for some play we were doing, as the speakers came on.

"Attention students and faculty, there has been a warning for a snowstorm in Tulsa. Due to the safety, school will be closed for the rest of the day." The class gathered there things and scattered out of the classroom as quick as they all could.

We all made our way to Two-Bit's truck four our ride home.

I'm still not sure how, but I convinced Two-Bit to let Dani and Justin come with us back to our house. I didn't care so much about Justin, because, he's..Justin. He knows how my life style is. I was more worried we weren't going to impress Dani with our..everything. We didn't have fancy silverware or butlers, or anything special.

"So, got a boooy friend?" Two-Bit said to Dani, obviously trying to be annoying.

"N-no." Dani giggled slightly.

I rolled my eyes "She's not interested in you _Keith_" Yeah, Two-Bit actually has a real name. No one ever calls him by it. Not even his parents. Or his sister. But then again his sister is seven.

" I was just asking her, _Mistina."_

I glared at Two-Bit sticking out my tounge as Ponyboy interrupted " Would you guys please shut up?"

"Make her, bi-" I glared to Justin. "Justin, Pony, please. Your making Dani uncomfortable"

"No, it's fine." Dani piped in.

"Why do you always-" I glared to Justin again. I knew what he was going to ask. And then there'd be another fight.

I was more than relieved to arrive home. Once we got inside, I was more than worried about what Dani was going to think. Making our way to my room, I was way more worried.

My room wasnt really big, or super small. After our parents died, I moved out of mine and Pony's room, which he now shares with Sodapop, and into Darry's old room. Darry moved into our parents room, and gave the double bed to Soda and Pony to share.

"So..?" I waited for Dani to answer.

"It's really nice, Misty. Cute and charming. Is that Elvis on the wall?"

I grinned."Yup, actually that poster was once my mom's. She was a fan too. She once said she'd leave dad in a heartbeat for Elvis. Dad didn't like that much. Of course, dad knew mom was always joking. My brothers are fans also. So's the rest of the gang."

"Oh. My parents are into much more classier looking men. Like The Beatles. Me, I'm an Elvis girl."

I laughed. "So which one Justin?" He was already getting sick of our girly talk.

"How about we do something else. Something fun."

"Fine, like what?" I demanded.

"Ever been high? My cousin and I were last summer. It's really fun."

"OF COURSE NOT!" I shrieked, jumping up. " And ruin my mind? Justin, thats really dangerous."

I forgot where Dani went, but at the moment, I was glad she wasn't anywhere near here. I certainly wasn't going to get high. Especially with how mad Darry's been lately. It's the high season for bills, so he's always a little mood swingy around this time.

"it won't ruin your mind. It's fun. Haven't you ever wondered what blue sounded like?"

I couldn't really believe what he was saying.

"No. I don't want to get high. Justin, I'm on the verge of being taken by state. Something like this, could tear apart my family."

"Your such a chicken. Scared of a little acid."

I tried to ignore him.

"Your not fun."

My method wasn't working.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am."

"Then why won't you do this with me?

"because"

"Because why?"

"Because.. BECAUSE I SAID SO THATS WHY!"

"No need to yell at me."

"Justin, I've already lost my parents, Dally and Johnny. I dont wanna loose you."

"Chicken. Your a chicken."

"No I'm not. I'm using my brain."

"Your brain's useless."

"Justin."

"Misty." I glared at him as he glared back." Your such a.. a.._greaser_"

At that moment I didn't know what to say. My best friend called me a greaser. It's fine when your enemy's say it. It doesnt bother me when I call my self one. Or if were joking. But were not. And it stings. A lot.

"Well..then your a.. a.." I look around trying to keep concentration, and let the deadly work slip out. "a..a _faggot." _

At that moment I wanted to turn back time. I felt ashamed of what I said.

Justin immediately walked out of my house and slammed the door. He didn't speak. He just left.

_**Theres the end of chapter 10!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**dont own no sue**_

_**--**_

It's been about 2 and a half weeks. We still aren't talking. It's been our longest fight yet. Longer than the time in first grade when he wouldn't give me the red crayon. Of course this time he wanted me to "hear red."

Each time we see each other..we just walk by coldly, sometimes giving the finger. I still feel bad for what I did, but at the same time, I dont. He should apologize not me.

Justin is getting..different. He's hanging out with Bryon Douglas, and Mark Jennings, and some of those people. I think I even saw him with Angela Shepard. Me and her never really got close. I guess it's cuz our gangs are rivals.

As for me, Im getting more lonesome. I mean, I still have Dani, but other than her I've been spending my weekends with Pony, and Two-Bit. That isn't bad but the movies isnt that exciting. Not to me that is. Dani's been over quite a few times. She doesn't seem to judge me by my house, like lots of other girls do.

It's been exactly 3 weeks and 2 days now since our fight. It was a boring Friday afternoon. I was reading one of Pony's old books. Well, rereading. It was getting to be about Mid-March by now. I was taking by surprise that evening by this random yet exciting conversation.

I was still boredly reading when Darry spoke up. "Mist, how bout you invite Dani over for a sleep over."

I didn't exactly understand what Darry was saying. "What's the catch?" I spat out to Darry.

"No catch" he smiled, which was rare, but a comforting treat. "it's just that you don't get to do many girly things. And don't most girls have sleepovers on Friday nights?"

"Yeah, but im not 'most girls'"

"Look, if you despise the idea that much, then we won't do it. Im just saying it's not fair that your school friends never really come by anymore. And it's not fair for you to miss out on social experiences other girls have. Because in the future I know there will be of other 'girl stuff' you'll have to miss out on."

Darry had a point. Im going to have to miss out on a lot of other things in my years to come because we dont have the money.

"I guess so."

Darry was real pleased seeing me wanting to do something with someone besides Justin. I went to the phone to call her up, it felt very awkward. The last sleepover I went to was when I was seven and this girl's mother made her invite every girl. Regardless of soc and greaser. And the party still ended up horrible because they kept asking me where my brothers got such "weird" names. And then I got sent home because I was telling them to "shut up, or I'll do it for ya."

Dialing the number, it felt more awkward. And I still didn't know why Darry wanted me to invite her over. He kept explaining to me that I never get a chance to have "school friends" over and that I'm a girl and should do more "girl things." Though I know the real reason is he's glad Justin's getting out of the picture and I'm getting a "real friend."

As the phone kept ringing I didn't know what to expect. I wanted her to be able to come over, but at the same time, I wanted her to be busy.

"Hello?"

Shit. She answered. Now it's too late to turn back.

"Hi."

"Misty! How nice of you to call!" I could already tell she was grinning on the other side. "Is something the matter?"

"N-no I was just wondering if you were busy tonight."

"No plans, why?"

I felt the lump in my throat get bigger, no clue why this was so hard. But then, I hate the phone.

" I was wondering if you'd like to sleep over. I mean, if you want to."

"Sure! Just hold on a minute okay?" I waited as I could hear the muffle of voices through the phone. There was a shout, then a screech, before she came back on. "Sorry about that.. My Mom said she'd drive me over, it's a bit to dark to walk. I'll be over in a few minutes alright? Just one question..my mom wants to know if any of them boys will be there."

"Huh? Ohh..Two-Bit and Pony, are at the movies tonight, Soda's with Steve working late, and Darry's reading in the living room. Other than my brother's, no one should be there."

"She said it's alright then. See you in a few Bye!"

I hung up as Darry smiled " Told ya she'd say yes."

I laughed. "Keep Two-Bit out of the way, and we'll be just dandy."

By the time 8:15 came by, I was nervous as heck. I dont know what made me more nervous. The fact that the door bell rang, or the fact that a soc was actually staying over at _my_ house.

I could hear the voices outside. A young girls voice, and an older woman. I leaped up from my seat and answered the door.

"Hi."

"Oh Hello, So we _are_ at the right house. I was a little unsure, seeing as the neighborhood and all. So are your parents home?"

Dani bit her lip "_Mother!"_

_"_It's okay. No they aren't."

"Do you know when they'll be back? Are you girls supervised."

Dani blushed embarrassed_ "Mother!"_

"Er.. They are dead."

"Oh my, Im terribly sorry. Who do you live with?"

"My oldest brother Darry watches us. Yes, he is home."

"Alright then, you two girls have fun." Mrs Cross gave a smile leaving.

"Misty, Im really sorry. She didn't know and..."

"It's fine. I get it a lot."

"Oh, do you ever miss-" Before she could finish her sentence I spoke over her.

"Wanna go to the movies? If we hurry we can make the second half of the double feature."

"Sure!" Dani smiled. " Is it safe too?"

"Sure it is. I'll just tell Darry." I ran to tell Darry and came back in."Ready?"

Dani nodded. "I've never been to a drive in before. Don't we need cars. And ticket money?"

"Nah, not if you know how to get in."

As we made our way to the drive in Dani was getting more and more apprehensive about jumping over the fence. I climbed over. "Commin?"

"I guess so..." She carefully climbed over trying not to scratch herself and came down over excitied.

"C'mon" I grabbed her hand leading her right behind Two-Bit and Pony.

"Well well well look who's here. If it isnt a greaser and her socy friend." I looked over "Very funny Two-Bit."

"Im hungry lets get popcorn." I said dragging Dani along who was confused.

"We don't have money! What if we get caught!"

"Oh, we won't. I have a little method."

"Which is?" Dani said getting more and more worried as the line moved up.

"Just watch."

As our time in line got closer I grinned at my plan. "Three cokes and a popcorn."

"That'll be $1.95"

I tried to flirt around a little with the cashier. "How about afterwards me and you do a lil-"

"That'll be 1$.95 ma'am"

I blushed. " I seemed to forgot my money. How about I give you a better tip instead."

He just shook his head trying to not to grin, at our pathetic attempt of getting a free meal. He smiled a little "It's on the house."

Dani and I made our way back to the seats as Two-Bit asked "Did ya get me a soda?" I shook my head and threw popcorn at him.

"In that case, I'll take _you_ instead." He winked to Dani making her blush. I rolled my eyes. Like I really needed to see Two-Bit flirting with Dani. When I knew he was just doing it for his own entertainment.

"If ya'll are gonna do this all night then I'm leaving." I looked over at Pony who was just sitting there staring aimlessly at the movie screen and at Two-Bit who was busy flirting with Dani.

"Fine then. I'm leaving."

"Alright. Cya Mist." Two-Bit waved me off barely paying attention.

I was outside of the drive-in and stopped when I heard a whistle. I immediately recognized it and turned around facing them.

"Hello Curtis." Angela spit out bitter, looking as sluttish as usual.

"Shepard." I said dully and bitter. I never liked Angela. She always tries to hit on Ponyboy. And sometimes on Soda and Darry. I definitely didn't like Justin hanging with her.

I could feel the hurt and anger growing inside, as I took a look at Justin. His sand colored hair was greased, and was wearing a heavy leather jacket. Which Angela probably got from Tim or Curly.

The pain was growing more seeing him like that.

"Justin,.." I was getting a little choked up. "This isn't you. Your not a greaser. Your not like them. I'm tired of fighting. Just stop hanging with them. They wont do you good."

"Thought you didn't like faggots" Justin spat at me harshly.

"I-I."

"Beat it Curtis. He doesn't like you."

I was getting more and more angry. I started to notice Justin shaking. Tears started to well up in my eyes. He fell to the floor still shaking a little. And then I realized that the time he was trying to get high at home, wasn't his first time. It wasn't his second. And he's done it more times than I've known. He then started to scream about something. I think it was about orange spiders.

I started to cry " YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" I screamed to Mark. I knew he was a drug dealer. Grabbing the closest thing to me, I snatched the pop bottle and smashed the end, holding it to Mark's neck. "YOU DID THIS! YOU DID IT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I kept screaming and threating him. I could see Angela and Bryon getting a little freaked and they ran off. I let Mark go, who punched me, but that didn't matter.

I ran to Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Dani, ignoring everyone's looks.

"Misty? What's wrong?" Pony and Two-Bit asked staring at me, eyes full of tears.

I couldn't speak so I just pointed to where Justin laid.

"Oh my God! I didn't pay attention to who ever's voice that was.

Before I could say anything else Justin was already on his way to the hospital.

--

_**And there's Ch. 11**_


End file.
